1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for protecting sensitive ear piercing from contact with other objects and more particularly pertains to a new clip on protective earring for attachment to a user's ear to protect a sensitive newly formed piercing in the ear lobe.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of devices for protecting sensitive ear piercing from contact with other objects is known in the prior art. Niore specifically, devices for protecting sensitive ear piercing from contact with other objects heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,154,068; U.S. Pat. No. 5,743,113; U.S. Pat. No. 4,796,443; U.S. Pat. No. 5,379,611; U.S. Pat. No. 4,188,799; and U.S. Pat. No. Design 283,205.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new clip on protective earring. The inventive device includes a pair of body members pivotally coupled together so that inner faces of the body members face each other. The inner faces of the body members are biased towards one another. The inner face of each body member has a concave cupped region with an arcuate pad disposed therein.
In these respects, the clip on protective earring according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of attachment to a user's ear to protect a sensitive newly formed piercing in the ear lobe.